Mi vida es un cliché
by Kanan Sievers
Summary: Las aventuras en la vida Karmática y cliché de cierta rubia. ¿Podrá superar estos ridículos obstáculos y encontrar el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA ES UN CLICHÉ.**

 **CAPITULO I**

Una tarde lluviosa me subí al auto de mamá, a un viaje del cual yo no quería ir, junto con mi ruidosa hermana que se asombra viendo hasta una mosca. El paseo eran "vacaciones de verano" a la casa de una amiga de mamá, casi hermana diría yo. Lindy Harlaown. Una mujer que desborda belleza y nunca se ve que envejece, mi mamá, Precia Testarossa la adora, pues comparte gustos similares, entre otras cosas.

Entonces llueve, voy en auto hacia una casa en el bosque, tengo una hermana que le saca el malgenio hasta un payaso, hace frió, tengo hambre y no debería estar aquí.

Observo las gotas de lluvia que golpean el cristal, e imagino que estaría en la casa de verano de Hayate mi única amiga, en su piscina, tratando de ahogarla por una broma que me habría hecho, sobre el extraño lunar que tengo en mi hombro.

Es una lástima que su tío se la llevara al otro lado del mundo, para ver una estúpida boda. Hayate, si supieras que extraño tu falta de coeficiente intelectual a mi alrededor, o eso trato de creer, ya que pienso que es mejor que me moleste, a estar yendo a un mítico bosque, donde no hay señal ni para hacer una triste llamada. Si, lo sé, mi vida es un cliché.

Llevo tres horas aguantando cada pregunta que me realiza mi hermana, parece que tuviese cinco años, ¿Fate que es eso? ¿Fate eso se come? ¿Por qué llueve? Y yo solo respondo monótonamente, es una mosca, no Alicia, la gasolina no se come, se bebe, lo de la lluvia te lo debieron enseñar en la escuela. Mientras mi mamá me reprende diciendo que no le diga respuestas erradas; solo falta una hora más de viaje, sé que puedo aguantar.

Después de un tortuoso viaje por la carretera, llega uno peor, en efecto, tomamos el sendero de tierra y rocas, pienso que cuando sea mayor mi columna me va a pasar factura.

Mi mamá maniobra el auto tratando que el camino sea más ameno, pero lo que logra es una Alicia rebotando y gritando "saltar en el sendero de bubis es muy divertido." Para mí que Hayate le ha corrompido algo de su inocencia.

La lluvia que creímos dejar atrás, parece que nos siguió y al bajar del auto, ¡sorpresa! Mis hermosos tenis blancos de tela, ahora son cafés. Si, lo sé, mi vida es un cliché.

La casa a la que llegamos está muy apartada del pueblo, del único lugar donde hay internet, maldigo mi suerte, no sé porque Lindy le gusta vivir aquí, quizá sea una bruja.

Al entrar a su extraña casa ella nos brinda un grandioso banquete y posteriormente nos dice dónde están las habitaciones.

Ya es de noche y vaya que estoy muriendo de sueño, mi mamá va al cuarto de su amiga para dormir, eso creo, y yo comparto habitación con mi molesta hermana, que afortunadamente ya se había hecho un ovillo y estaba durmiendo.

Yo hago lo mismo, cierro los ojos y me pongo a escuchar las gotas de lluvia sonar en la ventana y el techo de aquella casa.

Tenía mi sentido auditivo tan sensible que escuchaba hasta el mínimo sonido, el croar de una rana, la respiración de Alicia, el viento ondeando las hojas de los árboles, gemidos en la habitación de Lindy… espera ¿Qué? Diablos desearía estar durmiendo como Alicia, que incomodo momento. Si, lo sé, mi vida es un cliché.

Son alrededor de las tres de la mañana, no he dormido, ahora maldigo mi desarrollado sentido auditivo, la lluvia había cesado y la luna se asomaba iluminando la mayor parte del bosque. Y Por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir, así que decidí salir a llenar mi cabeza de aire fresco.

Salgo al balcón y observo la espesa capa de árboles cubrir todo el lugar, el olor a madera húmeda y menta inunda mi sentido del olfato, hasta que escuche un sonido proveniente de la habitación que compartía con mi hermana, fue tan predecible, Alicia se había tirado un gas, diablos que comió, cierro la puerta que comunica al balcón con la habitación, si Alicia va a morir por envenenamiento que lo haga ella sola.

Vuelvo mí vista al horizonte y algo capta mi atención, podría jurar que vi un vestido blanco correr… bien, el gas de Alicia tiene efectos alucinógenos y me dejo mal. Eso era lo que quería creer, hasta que escuche una risa muy ¿pegadiza? "Nyahaha". Y de nuevo ese vestido blanco corrió libre y rápido por el bosque, hacia un lugar donde se apreciaban unos cuantos árboles que rodeaban una especie de lago, no estoy muy segura. De aquí no se puede ver muy bien.

Ya que tengo insomnio y no quiero entrar a la habitación, seguro Alicia debe tener una orquesta muy olorosa ahí dentro. Decido bajar cuidadosamente por el balcón y seguir a aquel "demonio" lo nombré así pues es la hora contraria a la crucifixión de Jesús, básicamente es la hora de los demonios. Lo sé también soy algo nerd.

Entonces concluí llamar aquel vestido con complejo de Usain Bolt "Demonio Blanco" me gustan los misterios y las cosas paranormales, así que una vez en el suelo del bosque, emprendo una caminata hacia el lugar.

Seguramente deberían estar diciendo " _esa chica está loca_ " ir a esa hora de la madrugada por un bosque lleno de peligros y misterios, solo para seguir un trapo blanco, pero qué más da, así soy yo Fate Testarossa, tal vez halle algo bueno e interesante en este paseo y Si, lo sé, mi vida es un cliché.

 **N/A:** Según tengo entendido la crucifixión de Jesús se realizó a las tres de la tarde, creo que se considera hora santa, su contraparte seria las tres de la mañana "hora de los demonios" he ahí mi referencia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen... que sad. xD

Estrenandome en Fanfiction... Que tal el primer cap? Si sirvo para esto? xD. Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer...

K.S


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Ahora estoy caminando por un sendero de tierra mojada, debería recalcar que es el único que alcanza a iluminar la luna, y mientras trato de no pisar nada sospechoso, estoy pensando seriamente a que situación cliché me podría enfrentar.

 **Opción número uno** , me caigo por un abismo, aterrizo en un rio y empieza a llover.

 **Opción números dos,** me persigue un animal salvaje y ahora sería yo la del complejo de Usain Bolt.

 **Opción número tres,** mi mamá se levanta, sale al balcón, me avienta una chancla y me dice que vuelva a la casa.

La última sería fatal, pero en fin, yo sigo caminando, en busca del "demonio blanco" o lo que sea que es, a lo lejos escucho una cascada, debo estar cerca, mientras apresuro mi paso pienso otras situaciones cliché que me pasarían.

 **Opción número cuatro,** el vestido blanco resulta ser una distracción para que alienígenas me capturen, bueno al menos me salvarían de estas horribles vacaciones.

 **Opción número cinco** , muero por combustión espontánea… oye eso si suena muy loco.

Al final llego al claro del bosque y en efecto hay un estanque, la luna llena se refleja en aquella agua tan clara, cerca de un árbol frondoso se encuentra el vestido blanco que corre y se ríe y justo detrás de él aparece una chica desnuda y camina en dirección al estanque, yo solo observo detrás de un arbusto aquella vista tan deslumbrante, mientras con mi mano trato de parar la hemorragia nasal que tengo en estos momentos.

La chica se nota que es tres o cuatro años mayor que yo, _"Pues Fate Testarossa es una Loli pervertida de trece años"_ la mujer del estanque tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura, es claro como castaño o rojizo, tiene **dos grandes** personalidades, la luz de la luna me hace divisar un lunar en forma de estrella en el costado de su cuello, además que ella tiene una deslumbrante figura.

La luna iluminaba su majestoso cuerpo dándole la visión de ser un simple sueño, pero lo que yo estaba viendo era muy real, una ninfa, una de las más hermosas, y de todas las situaciones cliché me falto enumerar esta.

En estos momentos estoy celosa del agua del estanque, pues ella tiene el privilegio de tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras que yo la Loli-Fate pervertida la observo escondida, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de esta maravillosa experiencia, fue así hasta que un montón de mosquitos vinieron por el olor de la hemorragia nasal que no paraba, eran tantos que mi única opción fue correr y lanzarme al estanque. Si, lo sé, mi vida es un cliché.

Mientras trataba de no ahogarme, nadaba con todas mis fuerzas, pues el estanque era bastante profundo, pensaba en que, al salir no iba a morir a manos de un demonio, iba a morir en manos de una hermosa ninfa… bueno que más da.

Al fin salgo a la superficie y trato de ubicar donde está la orilla del estanque y por supuesto a la ninfa y al dar la vuelta mi cara se dio de lleno con **dos grandes** **y suaves** personalidades.

Fue estar en el paraíso hasta que… desperté en la orilla del estanque, estaba lloviendo, y Alicia estaba picando mi mejilla con un palo.

-Alicia… ¿Qué pasó?

-Onee-Chan… mamá va a matarte.

-Eso ya lo sé… es solo que… anoche vi un demonio blanco… digo un vestido y lo seguí, llegué hasta aquí y…

-¿Resultó ser una mujer muy hermosa?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mamá nos contó una historia similar.

Sin más que decir volví a casa con Alicia, la verdad no sé cómo me encontró, yo tenía frio y hambre y sentía que me habían dado una paliza, pero eso no importaba, lo que si me molestaba era esa semilla de incertidumbre y duda creciendo en mi interior.

Quería encontrarme de nuevo con aquella ninfa y pedirle perdón por como actué, además de vivir unas vacaciones de verano junto a ella, sin embargo la ninfa-demonio blanco no volvió aparecer las noches que me quedé en ese maldito y a la vez bendito estanque, esperando nuestro reencuentro.

-OOO-

-Fate Testarossa! No sabes que hay bastantes peligros en el bosque.

-Mamá no es para tanto… solo salí a dar una vuelta.

-En la madrugada! Hay muchas cosas allá afuera que te pueden hacer daño, te las puedo enumerar. Serpientes, arañas, serpientes con patas de araña…

Sí, soy yo Fate Testarossa y ahora estoy recordando el súper regaño cortesía de mi madre, por haber salido aquella vez a buscar al "demonio blanco".

Digo que estoy recordando, porque el primer día de vuelta a clases después de las vacaciones, el sensei dijo que tocaba escribir las cosas que más impacto nos dejó los días de descanso y por supuesto, el regaño de mi madre fue épico, además que por cada combinación rara de animal que decía mi madre, Alicia me picaba con un palo la mejilla, esto debe sonar muy cliché, pero yo creo que tengo un gran karma, un poderoso karma.

Luego de escribir muy escuetamente mis raras vacaciones, el profe me pidió que leyera a toda la clase. Desgraciadamente mi hermana está en el mismo salón que yo. Así que no podía mentir.

-Hola a todos… espero que lo hayan pasado bien en el receso.

A lo lejos se escuchó un "Kyaaa! Fate-Sama". Si, soy popular, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¡por favor! me gustaría tener una vida privada. Pero así debe ser ya que mi vida es un cliché.

-He escrito una historia resumiendo, mis… inusuales vacaciones. Hice el ademan de leer y todos prestaron atención.

 _Un perrito llamado Fate perdió su juguete favorito o más bien se lo quitaron y se lo llevaron muy lejos._

-Oye no soy tu juguete Fate!

En efecto esa fue Hayate, de alguna u otra forma tenía que pagar por dejarme sola.

 _La madre tomó con su boca, la espalda al cachorro Fate y a su hermana Alicia y sin poder resistirse se las llevo lejos… si tan solo el juguete no se hubiera ido._

-Quisiera ser el juguete de Fate-Sama… Kyaaa!

Si, más fans locas. Prácticamente vinieron estudiantes de otros salones y estaban observándome por la ventana. ¿What?

 _El lugar al que fueron llevados los cachorros fue una jungla espantosa, llena de misterios, fantasmas y animales híbridos._

Esa frase la dije como una narradora de cuentos de terror. Nadie se asustó.

 _No había señal para hacer una llamada, ni internet._

Ahora todos gritaron aterrados… como cambian los tiempos.

 _El cachorro Fate, pasó por lluvias despiadadas, traumas de por vida por un sonido en específico, gases mortíferos y vio un demonio._

-¿Y que más pasó?

El sensei que estaba revisando unos documentos, ahora se encontraba sentado comiendo palomitas y poniendo atención a lo más mínimo.

 _El cachorro siguió al demonio blanco hasta un estanque. Lo vio a los ojos, el demonio se acercó, este tenía un lunar en forma de estrella, el cachorro temía por su vida… luego solo vio oscuridad._

-¿Qué, moriste? Preguntó Hayate.

-Sí, pero no.

 _El cachorro despertó cerca del estanque, con frio, adolorido e impactado de aquella experiencia._

Para el momento Hayate estaba cobrando entradas a las personas que querían escuchar mi historia. A los chicos les cobraba dinero, a las chicas ropa interior ¿What? o mejor dicho se esperaba de esa mapache pervertida.

 _La hermana del cachorro lo encontró y lo llevo de vuelta a casa, para enfrentarse a un demonio más temible… Su madre enojada._

Alicia empezó a ayudarle a Hayate con las bragas, le estaba poniendo una por una, en la cabeza, como especie de gorro.

 _El cachorro tuvo el regaño de su vida, pero aun así, este observaba por el balcón y bajaba todas las noches al estanque, esperando el regreso del demonio blanco. Pero nunca volvió y la esperanza de tener unas vacaciones únicas se fue a la borda._

 _A pesar que aquel demonio no regresó, el cachorro trató de pasarla bien a lado de su familia, pero no lo logró, su hermana la molestaba hasta en los sueños._

-Ehmm… Fin… Gracias.

Todo el lugar empezó a lanzar elogios, mientras se marchaban los que no pertenecían al salón.

-Bien… la señorita Alicia puede decirnos que hizo en las vacaciones.

-Moleste a mi hermana… fin.

-Ok… señorita muy bien.

¡Es enserio! Me mate el cerebro escribiendo la historia y Alicia sale con eso.

-La señorita Ginga que nos puede decir.

-En estas vacaciones solo pensé en Fate-Sama.

-Ok… imagino que todos pensaron en la señorita Testarossa estas vacaciones

-Si!

Bien es todo por hoy pueden irse.

Hayate se acercó junto con Alicia y me invitaron a ir con ellas por un helado con el dinero que cobraron, cabe explicar que, la mapache pervertida tenía la cabeza cubierta con bragas, parecía tener una cabeza de extraterrestre. Sin embargo _¡esto no puede ser verdad_! tanto me esforcé en hacer la historia, debe ser cierto que tengo un karma o simplemente… mi vida es un cliché.

 **N/A:** Capitulo dos rápido xD pues para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia, con algo de relleno pero bueno. Gracias por su apoyo y me alegro que les haya gustado la historia. Nuevamente Gracias por Leer!

K.S


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Mi vida siguió su curso, con situaciones cliché o no, pude sobrevivir, debo decir que deseaba volver al bosque, pero tuve un accidente, " _karma-chan vuelve y ataca_ " estuve en coma dos meses, en rehabilitación cinco meses (tuve fractura en una de mis piernas) y otros seis meses para recuperar la memoria. Todo eso solo, por bajar un gatito de un árbol, fue algo así como una reacción en cadena.

 **Primero** , estaba paseando en el parque, caminando cerca de la cancha de baseball, vi al gato en problemas y subí al árbol.

 **Segundo** , alcance al gatito y cuando lo tenía en mis manos, escena yuri salvaje aparece.

 **Tercero** , me quedé en silencio arriba en el árbol viendo como esas dos chicas se comían a besos debajo de nosotros.

 **Cuarto,** el gato le pareció interesante la escena y se acomodó nuevamente en la rama para observar mejor, luego una pelota de baseball me golpeó justo en la cabeza haciéndome caer sobre la chica pasiva. (Neko)

 **Quinto,** la chica activa (Tachi) preguntaba preocupada si estábamos bien y me estaba ayudando a levantar, ya que el golpe en mi cabeza fue bastante fuerte, justo en ese momento el gato salta y utiliza mi cabeza como lugar de aterrizaje, e hizo que mis labios se unieran con los de la chica pasiva, que aún se encontraba debajo de mí.

 **Sexto** , sentí una presencia oscura que me observaba, fue ahí que recupere mis sentidos y me di cuenta que la pasiva había correspondido aquel beso accidental y la tachi me quería matar, ¡pero que mier#4$...!

 **Séptimo,** vi al gato burlándose de mí, me levanté cuando al fin pude despegarme de la pasiva calenturienta y empecé a perseguirlo, ya que el gato maligno había causado todo esto.

 **Octavo,** se podía ver un gato corriendo ¿elásticamente? Detrás de él, Fate Testarossa diciendo un sinfín de cosas cliché y detrás de la rubia, una tachi furiosa recitando los mil y un insultos.

Así fue como una persecución tonta llevó a Fate al hospital, pues su mirada solo estaba puesta en el gato y justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo cayó por un hueco del desagüe del parque, haciendo que en su caída se fracturara la pierna, después gritó ¡gato maligno! y se desmayó susurrando mi vida es un estúpido cliché…

Todo eso ocurrió cuando había cumplido catorce años, pero eso había quedado en el pasado como un recuerdo ¿cómico?

Ahora yo, Fate Testarossa con veinte años me esforzaba al máximo en mi carrera como profesional en artes plásticas.

El tiempo pasaba, sin embargo la imagen de aquella ninfa-demonio blanco seguía tan viva en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, la dibuje un millón de veces, pero la verdad sabía que tenía que volver allá, al bosque, al estanque en donde la conocí, el tiempo era un impedimento, pues debía entregar bastantes trabajos, arreglar trámites para mi próxima escuela de artes, mejorar algunos puntos de mi tesis, sin embargo ahora conducía hacia al bosque, a buscarla, a pedirle disculpas, unas disculpas que han tomado bastante tiempo en llegar y una respuesta que espero y deseo escuchar.

Llegué en la tarde a la casa de Lindy y mi mamá, ahora ellas estaban **intentando** ser una pareja, Alicia también estaba allí, buscaba ejemplares de diversas plantas para una cura de una reciente epidemia que había surgido en el vecino país y Hayate la estaba ayudando, por más estúpido que parezca, estas dos también formalizaron una relación.

-Así es Fate, eres la única Forever Alone…

-Hayate! Vete de mi habitación.

-Qué mala eres Fate, yo que venía a invitarte a comer cerca del rio.

-Pero ya casi anochece, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

-Ali-chan descubrió unas aguas termales mientras buscaba gusanitos.

-Ah ok, en unos minutos bajo, relajarme no me vendría mal.

Toda la familia se dirigía a disfrutar un momento de descanso, llevábamos bastante comida. Al llegar quedé sorprendida, la naturaleza hace cosas realmente magnificas, comimos sentadas en unas rocas, conversando amenamente y a veces todas se ponían de acuerdo para hacerme bromas, no me quejaba, hacia un tiempo no estaba con mi familia y de verdad las extrañaba.

Eso pensaba, cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, ya que estaba dentro de un estanque con agua caliente disfrutando el momento, no me di cuenta cuando todas salieron y Alicia lanzó una especie de planta por toda el agua.

-Hermana, estas plantas… sueltan un aceite humectante… disfruta.

-Gracias Alicia, la verdad es que no sabía cuándo te habías convertido en tan buena hermana… pero ¿porque todas se salieron?

Y así comenzó todo, esas dichosas plantas, empezaron a hacer efecto, mi cuerpo picaba, diablos, nunca debí confiar en Alicia.

Esas plantas tenían el mismo efecto que los polvos pica-pica. Salí disparada del lugar diciendo un montón de injurias, me picaba hasta el alma.

Corrí y no me detuve, solo hasta que vi agua " _limpia_ ", me dirigí hasta allí y me lancé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y creo que así era.

Dulce y refrescante agua quitó todos mis males, nadé hasta la superficie, ya me sentía bien, cuando abrí los ojos, creí haber muerto, ella estaba allí a la orilla del estanque con su vestido blanco, me observaba con sus enigmáticos ojos, sorprendida al igual que yo.

La veía fijamente hasta que algo se movió detrás de mi ninfa-demonio blanco, una niña de unos cinco años, que sacaba su cabecita tímidamente solo mostrándome un ojito, pude notar por la luz de la luna que la niña me miraba con un ojito verde.

Eso fue una fría revelación, mi ninfa-demonio blanco ya era de alguien más. Había hecho una familia con un hombre de ojos verdes, mientras que yo solo vivía pensando en ella.

Les recuerdo que tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, pero la recuperé, ¿Cómo? Pues observando un dibujo del rostro de mi ninfa, lo había realizado con anterioridad; en esa época pensaba en como seria nuestro reencuentro, pero no llegué a tiempo, alguien más se la llevó y nunca fue mía. ¿Cuánto duele? Mucho.

Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, dentro de mi, pero al menos pude verla una vez más y aunque sea la última, le diré lo que todos estos años he estado guardando. Y justo cuando iba a hablar, ella había tomado a la niña en brazos y se preparaba para marcharse.

-Espera! Por favor no te vayas. Rogué.

 _Cuando ella ya me había dado la espalda y hacia el ademan de correr, se detuvo._

-Yo… esto… soy Fate Testarossa… yo te conocí hace mucho.

 _Sí que eres imbécil, empezar una conversación con titubeos, ya eres grande, me recriminaba a mí misma._

-Yo… bueno desde hace algunos años he querido decirte algo.

 _Ella se giró hacia mi estaba asustada lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella quería irse._

-Perdón por haberte espiado hace algunos años mientras te bañabas… no pude evitarlo, eras y serás muy hermosa.

 _Al terminar de pedir disculpas, unas palabras que había ensayado por años, me di cuenta que ella estaba sonrojada, también pude ver que se había calmado._

-Sin embargo, no pude venir antes, tuve… problemas, así que perdón nuevamente por haberme demorado tanto.

 _Ella me miraba de una forma, que no pude descifrar. Por unos segundos se hizo un silencio tenso._

-¿No recuerdas nada?

 _Ella había hablado, al fin pude conocer su voz. Pero su pregunta-afirmación me dejo fuera de lugar._

-Yo solo recuerdo que… Aa...Achus!.

 _No me había percatado que aún estaba en el estanque y que estaba muriendo de frio. Nadé a la orilla contraria, no quería que ella se asustara y se fuera._

-Disculpa por eso, ya estaba que moría de frio.

 _Ella sonrió como respuesta._

-Como te iba diciendo yo solo recuerdo… haberme lanzado al estanque y… estar frente a ti.

 _Recordé como mi cara había quedado frente a_ _ **dos grandes**_ _personalidades. Inmediatamente tenia calor… quería volver a entrar al estanque._

-Así es mejor… que no recuerdes nada más, es bueno para ambas.

 _Ella me miró con tristeza. Mi corazón se le hizo un nudo, por alguna razón no me gustaba verla así. La niña que cargaba mi ninfa, desde hace mucho se había quedado dormida y recostaba su cabecita en el hombro de su… mamá._

-Bien no te voy a preguntar qué pasó aquella noche, porque sé que no me responderás, pero a cambio quiero escuchar si me perdonas.

-….

 _Ella no dijo nada solo me observaba, veía mis cambios, en aquel tiempo era una Loli y al parecer pervertida, te maldigo Hayate. Ahora yo era una mujer y estaba arrepentida de muchas cosas. Una por ejemplo, dejarla ir._

-Vale creo que pedí mucho… trataré de vivir sin tu perdón… pero al menos ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-….

 _Tampoco hubo respuesta, es más ya me había dado la espalda, se iba a marchar, pero antes le iba decir algo, para posteriormente correr como cuando mamá me perseguía con la chancla en la mano..._

-Perdón nuevamente por haber aparecido en tu vida, tal vez pienses que soy de lo peor, tu hija es hermosa, y su padre debe ser un afortunado. Espero que seas realmente muy feliz.

 _Ya sé que mi vida es un estúpido cliché._

 **N/A:** Hola! Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad motiva seguir esta loca historia... algo sad el capitulo xD, pero bueno... hay que ponerle drama a la cosa. Nuevamente gracias por leer!

K.S


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Llegué a casa, devastada, llorando, mi familia aún no había llegado, me quité la ropa mojada que traía puesta, una camisa sin mangas negra y una pantaloneta roja. No me bañé. Quería que el olor del agua del estanque estuviera allí conmigo.

Me iba a marchar en ese mismo instante, tomé ropa de la maleta que había traído, me vestí, dejé una nota a mi familia diciendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, que quería desparecer. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y arranqué.

Qué ironía mi vida, me enamoré a los trece de aquella maravillosa ninfa, soñaba con ir a verla a los catorce pero tuve un accidente, a los quince recuperé la memoria gracias a ella, al día siguiente que recordara mi vida, cumplía dieciséis y prometí mientras soplaba la velas jamás olvidarla.

A los diecisiete la dibujé un millar de veces, recordando a detalle cada parte de su maravilloso torso, a los dieciocho no dejaba de pensar en ella cada vez que una persona se me declaraba y rechazaba amablemente, a los diecinueve, ella fue mi musa y mi inspiración para cumplir mis metas.

Ahora a los veinte, cuando la vi de nuevo desee decirle mis sentimientos.

Desee haber llegado a tiempo.

Desee morir.

Desee sacar este dolor de mi pecho.

Desee que fuera feliz.

La luna iluminaba mi camino mientras conducía, son casi las tres de la mañana, hora en que por primera vez escuche su risa pegadiza, la hora del demonio blanco, la hora en que mi vida y mi corazón sufrió otro accidente, pues me di cuenta que no estoy hecha para el amor y caí a un abismo profundo de tristeza de cual muy seguramente no podré salir.

No podré salir si no lo intento, talvez deba decirle Ginga que seamos algo más, pero eso sería jugar con un corazón y no quiero que nadie sienta esto, duele.

Me falta poco para salir de aquí, del bosque, de su vida. Pero una figura se atraviesa en mi camino. Frenó el auto. Y saco mi cabeza por la ventana.

-Perdón, ¿está bien? Iba algo desconcentrada y no lo vi.

 _Observo que la figura es de un hombre y se acerca al auto con paso seguro._

-¿Pides perdón por todo?

-¿Eh? A que se refiere.

-Eres justo como dice mi hija. Puedes bajar de ese auto y venir conmigo.

-Yo… si quiere llévese el auto y el dinero que tengo… pero no me haga daño.

-Jajaja… yo no soy ningún violador… en cambio tu sí.

-¿Qué? pero yo no…

-Ahórrese sus palabras y sígame.

Me bajé del auto y me encamine detrás de aquel hombre, seguramente en la mañana aparecería muerta, ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea, tal vez así este dolor se vaya de mi pecho.

El hombre hizo que entrara por el espeso bosque y luego a una cueva, todo estaba tan oscuro, que el sostenía mi mano para guiarme.

A lo lejos divisé luz, antorchas que iluminaban un sendero y pequeñas casas. Me guío a una casa que era la más grande y me hizo asomar por una de las ventanas.

Vi a la ninfa que roba mis suspiros y otra persona casi idéntica ella pero con más años, en efecto, su madre, ambas se abrazaban, mi demonio blanco lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su madre le decía palabras de aliento.

-Hija ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-No… pude madre… yo no quería que se llevara a Vivio.

-No creo que eso hubiese sucedido. Mi niña, esperaste todos estos años para encontrarla de nuevo y no le cuentas la verdad.

-Ella… Fate-chan… piensa que estoy con alguien más, pero no sabe que la única que está en mi corazón es ella.

 _Todos mis sentidos se detuvieron en ese momento, mi ninfa había mencionado mi nombre y al parecer… me ama._

 _El hombre identificado ahora como el padre de mi demonio blanco puso su mano en mi hombro, mi cabeza giró en su dirección y vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos._

-Es mi culpa que ella esté así… yo no debí separarlas.

-Yo… esto… sé que hay algo que debo recordar pero no puedo.

-Es porque yo lo sellé, cerré tus recuerdos.

-….

-Ven es hora de que ustedes dos hablen.

Entramos a la casa, yo quería correr y abrazar a mi ninfa, decirle cuanto la había extrañado y lo más importante que la amo, apenas su padre asomó la cara a la habitación donde estaban las dos mujeres, mi demonio blanco gritó que la dejara en paz, que yo no volvería por su culpa.

-Sé muy bien que no quieres verme hija, que arruine tu único y primer amor, pero la traje a ella quiero empezar a enmendar mis errores.

 _En eso yo entro a la habitación, ella se ve sorprendida._

-Buenas noches, perdón por interrumpir. Dije.

 _Ella se levanta del abrazo de su madre y corre en mi dirección se lanza a mí y me abraza, con desespero, con anhelo, con amor, yo correspondo deseando no dejarla ir nunca._

-Perdóname a mi Fate-chan, perdón por no haber dicho cuanto te amo, perdón por haber sido tan fría contigo, pero no quería que me pasara lo mismo que le pasó a Lindy.

-Tranquila no te va a pasar lo mismo que le pasó a Lindy… espera ¿Qué?

-Lindy… ella perdió a sus hijas, Precia Testarossa era una gran guardiana del lago Al-Hazard hasta que se enamoró de Lindy Harlaown _protectora suprema de animales (PSA)_. Un día Precia desapareció llevándose a las niñas, dejando devastada a Harlaown. Dijo la madre de mi ninfa.

-Si Fate… tú nunca tuviste padre… Lindy fue quien cumplió a Precia Testarossa el deseo de ser madre. Por cierto mi nombre es Shiro Takamachi y mi mujer se llama Momoko Takamachi.

 _Yo estaba en shock. Lindy mi "padre" y mi mamá oculto esa información tendré que hablar seriamente con la familia y todos estos años pensando que Lindy era una bruja que no envejecía y mi padre era algún soldado que murió en combate._

-Fate-chan… yo… mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi.

 _Esas dulces palabras me trajeron de nuevo a tierra, observé que aun estábamos abrazadas y detallé su hermosa mirada, quité algunas lágrimas rebeldes que aun bajaban por sus mejillas con mis manos._

-Nanoha… tus ojos son maravillosos.

 _Mi Nanoha me sonrió y pude notar que estaba ruborizada y dirigió su mirada a Shiro._

-Padre, creo que es hora que Fate-chan recuerde… no crees…

 _Y así fue, Nanoha me llevó a su habitación y me acosté en su cama, Shiro-san me dijo que iba a dormir y tener una especie de sueño mostrándome todo lo que había estado encerrado en mi mente, el tocó mi cabeza con una especie de cetro, vi que Shiro-san se retiraba de la habitación, poco a poco empecé a cerrar mis ojos y mi último pensamiento coherente fue… te amo Nanoha._

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola! Me gusta traer las actualizaciones rápidas para que no se pierda la esencia de la historia y para que la disfruten como se debe. Gracias por el apoyo. Esta loca historia ya no está tan cliché (?) En fin, ¿que recordará Fate aquella primera vez que vio a Nanoha? Lo sabrán pronto xD. Gracias por leer.

K.S


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

 ** _Inicio Recuerdo de Fate._**

 _…( Al fin salgo a la superficie y trato de ubicar donde está la orilla del estanque y por supuesto a la ninfa y al dar la vuelta mi cara se dio de lleno con_ _ **dos grandes y suaves**_ _personalidades. Fue estar en el paraíso hasta que… recibí un empujón y la cachetada no se hizo esperar._

 _-_ Niña pervertida! Que crees que haces!

 _-_ Yo… esto… lo siento, pero habían unos mosquitos atacándome y mi única opción fue lanzarme.

-Aun así no dejas de ser pervertida. Es mejor que me vaya.

-Espera no te vayas! Por favor, te pido perdón no quería ser irrespetuosa contigo, la verdad es que yo no soy así, tengo una amiga que si es una pervertida, tal vez me contagio a través del aire.

 _La ninfa sonrió._

-Al igual estaba a punto de salir… y no te preocupes, ambas somos mujeres.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Sí, está bien.

-Gracias! Por cierto soy Fate Testarossa.

-Yo soy Nanoha Takamachi… Y tú ¿por qué me espiabas?

-Yo… esto… ¿cómo sabias que te estaba espiando? y de ser así porque no me gritaste antes.

 _Nanoha se ruborizo._

-Responde primero mi pregunta niña pervertida.

-Se nota que aún no me perdonas, está bien te responderé, yo… es que tu… me pareciste muy hermosa. _Dije con un sonrojo notorio_.

-¿Solo eso?

-No… pensé que serías… yo quería dibujarte a la perfección, desde que te vi me inspiraste, quería memorizar cada detalle, ya que eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

-A que te refieres con lo único bueno.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que mi vida es un cliché, todo es tan predecible y tú lo has mejorado para bien, ya que no me esperaba esta hermosa sorpresa.

Ella me llevó a la orilla del estanque, se puso el vestido y allí no sentamos a hablar, me contó que su padre era el líder de la aldea de los guardianes del bosque y que estaba a punto de cumplir los 17 por ende tenía que casarse, Nanoha estaba triste pues ella quería contraer matrimonio por amor y no solo por tradición.

Me vi consolándola, abrazándola, dándole mí apoyo, es como si la hubiese conocido en muchos fanfics… Digo en muchas vidas atrás y este sería un nuevo reencuentro. Aunque apenas yo tenía trece años y no sabía mucho sobre el peso de heredar un linaje, hice lo más que pude para comprenderla y brindarle todo mi apoyo, me contó cómo le gustaría ser libre y viajar a otros bosques como sus hermanos, en donde necesitaban a más de ellos porque el hombre, el humano, estaba creando un gran caos.

Yo simplemente a veces me perdía en su mirada y entre suspiros le respondía, estaba perdida en ella. No me había dado cuenta que ver cada uno de sus gestos, al hablar, el enfadarse, su sonrisa, todas esas pequeñas cosas me estaban haciendo caer al espiral del ¿amor? ¡Que loco!, yo Fate Testarossa enamorada a primera vista. Que cliché…

Fue en un momento de lucidez que me di cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la mañana, como por arte de magia mi celular aun servía, si no llegaba antes, mi madre seguro me reprendería y bien feo.

Le dije a Nanoha que tenía que irme, ella se puso triste al instante, prometimos vernos al día siguiente y los siguientes de ese, pero más ¿temprano? tipo once o doce de la noche… pero eso no llegó a cumplirse.

¿Cómo no predije que eso podría pasar?… me resbalé en la orilla del estanque y Nanoha trató de sostenerme y haló de mi brazo para que no cayera en el agua, que para ese tiempo debería estar muy fría, el resultado, caí encima de ella, yo observaba esos ojos enigmáticos y ella los míos, pero por segundos desviaba su mirada a mis labios.

No me pude aguantar; tener esa respiración acelerada chocando en mis labios, no te deja opción.

La besé. Ella afortunadamente me correspondió. Nos besamos. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. La ropa ya no hacía falta tenerla puesta. Nos empezamos a amar, con pasión, con deseo, con amor. Escasos minutos de charla fueron capaces de crear aquello. La química nos ayudó. Pero nuestras miradas entrelazadas fueron el detonante, para estar de esta manera, haciendo el amor. Por primera vez.

En mi mente pasaba una voz diciendo " _Agradecimientos especiales al mapache pervertido de Hayate por haberme mostrado esos videos_ ".

Nanoha llega a la cima gritando mi nombre, segundos después yo grito el suyo, una extraña luz aparece en el centro de mi mano derecha. Mi lunar que está en mi hombro arde, pero no le presto atención. Poco a poco la extraña luz desaparece y cae algo de donde antes estaba iluminado, es una especie de semilla.

Nanoha me observa contrariada, ni yo misma lo entiendo. Finalmente después de unos segundos mirándonos confundidas su mirada cambió.

-Fate… ¿en el futuro desearías ser madre?

-Sí, sería un honor, y sería aún mejor que tu estuvieras en el futuro conmigo cuidando a ese bebe.

 _Se habían resbalado dos lágrimas por las sonrojadas mejillas de Nanoha._

-¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera nuestro bebe Fate?

-Me gustaría que fuera niña.

-A mí me gustaría que tuviera la combinación de nuestro cabello, no tan claro y no tan oscuro, como un rubio brillante y me encantaría que tuviera tus ojos.

-A mí me gusta más tus ojos Nanoha. Son maravillosos. Aunque… el bosque es testigo de nuestra travesura amorosa, si nunca hubiese venido, nunca te hubiera encontrado.

-¿Entonces verdes?

-Si Nanoha, en honor a lo que tú y toda tu familia aman y protegen… el bosque.

-Está bien… Fate-chan… aunque me hubieran gustado el color de tus ojos.

-Mis ojos no son tan lindos.

-Estás loca! Son perfectos para mí.

-Vale, tu ganas. Por cierto, ¿Qué es esto Nanoha?

 _Nanoha recogió la semilla que había salido de mi mano, poco a poco volvió a tomar luminosidad, pero esta vez era entre verde y amarillo._

-Fate… me harías el amor una vez más.

 _La respuesta que le di fue con acciones, las palabras sobraban entre las dos. Nuevamente la bese, baje por su cuello dándole un húmedo beso al lunar en forma de estrella que me tenía intrigada, sus adictivos labios reclamaron los míos. Claro que le haría el amor cuantas veces me lo pidiera._

-Fate… espera, necesito que introduzcas esto en mí… ahí abajo.

 _Mi ninfa se sonrojó. Qué clase de petición es esa!_

-¿Para qué Nanoha?

 _Pregunté cautelosamente. Aun no creía que estaba haciendo esto, con alguien tres años mayor que yo!_

-Para poder aguantar un poco más de tiempo. Tus caricias y besos me hacen llegar muy rápido.

 _Sabía que era una excusa rara pero, que mas da_ … _No quería preguntar cosas sin importancia, pues la lujuria me tenía como prisionera y nuevamente estaba haciendo mía a Nanoha, ella me había dicho algo sobre la semilla, la tomé con mi boca, acomodé mis manos en sus muslos separándolos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

- _Te amo Nanoha_. Le dije con la mirada

-Y yo a ti Fate. También te amo. Ella me entendió.

 _Nos miramos durante todo el recorrido y suavemente deslice al interior de su centro de placer con mi lengua, la semilla. Mis dedos continuaron con el trabajo, cada vez la semilla, iba más profundo, lo podía notar ya que esta brillaba con intensidad y podía ver el recorrido exacto, hasta que Nanoha gritó fuerte mi nombre, y a mí me dio una punzada en mi hombro, la semilla no brilló más._

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y la caída de agua de la cascada que estaba cerca de ahí. Ella me deleito de nuevo con su suave voz.

-Fate, no sé cómo hiciste niña pervertida para enamorarme esos minutos, pero estoy realmente feliz de estar contigo de esta manera.

-Y yo Nanoha, también soy feliz. Te amo.

Fue justo en ese momento que el padre de Nanoha apareció sorprendiéndonos a ambas, no nos dimos cuenta que ya eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, seguramente estaba preocupado por su hija, al igual que mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí.

Fragmentos de escenas venían a mi mente. Él nos miró con desagrado, empezó a insultarme, Nanoha me defendía, él me había golpeado dejándome sin aire e iba hacer lo mismo con Nanoha, me interpuse con las fuerzas que me quedaban pues el golpe que recibí fue muy fuerte, recuerdo haber forcejeado con él, Nanoha gritaba que paráramos, después sentí como otro golpe me dejaba fuera de combate, todo se volvió oscuro y solo escuchaba las voces de fondo _"Fate!" "Padre no debiste hacer eso, yo la amo" "Que deshonra Nanoha, es un humano" "aun así la amo")_

 ** _Fin recuerdo de Fate._**

 _ **N/A:**_ Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día y me dan motivación para seguir con esta historia loca y cliché. Espero poder continuar las publicaciones rápido, pero tengo bastantes trabajos por hacer. ¿Como estuvo? lo se... no se me da bien los temas de lime o lemon xD, ¿se lo esperaban?. Fate toda loquilla, _loli pervertida_ , pero solo son tres años de diferencia xDD. Hasta pronto. Gracias por leer.

K.S


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Despierto. Por lo visto solo han pasado dos horas, Nanoha esta acostada junto a mí, sostiene mi mano. ¡Dios! porque tuve que olvidarlo todo, lo único bueno que me pasó en la vida, algo fuera de mi vida cliché y karmatica.

Me pongo a pensar mientras recuerdo el sueño que tuve y…No puede ser… otra revelación… la niña que estaba con Nanoha… es mi… hija. Debe tener por lo menos cinco años y Nanoha veintitrés.

Ahora sé cómo hizo Lindy con Precia, y prácticamente heredé la magia de mis madres. Eso quiere decir que tampoco soy… humana y debí ser protectora del bosque.

Mi vida hubiese sido tan diferente, nada cliché, ni predecible, al lado de la mujer que más amo y mi pequeña hija.

-Fate-chan, lo recuerdas.

 _Nanoha había despertado y me observaba fijamente esperando mi respuesta._

-Absolutamente todo. Nanoha… por favor me puedes decir como… se llama… nuestra hija.

 _La cara de Nanoha era de infinita alegría, sus ojos se humedecieron._

-Nuestra pequeña se llama Vivio Takamachi T.H

-La pequeña Vivio es igual a como habíamos deseado aquella noche en donde fuiste mía y yo tuya, pude ver que tiene los ojos verdes.

-Así es Fate-chan, pero no del todo.

-¿eh?

-Ya lo veras… Nyahaha.

 _Como adoro su sonrisa._

-Nanoha… imagino que no fue fácil tener a nuestra hija

-… Yo tuve que algunos problemas con mi padre, pues él no quería que yo tuviera la bebé, pero le gané y desde que la vi por primera vez, su mirada me recordaba a ti… así que no dejé de luchar esperando verte una vez más… no sabes cómo sufrí, cuando mi padre no me permitió verte más y pensé que te había borrado permanentemente todos nuestros recuerdos.

-Yo también sufrí mucho Nanoha, aunque él no borró todo.

-Como dices.

-Por alguna razón, los días que estuve de vacaciones, no falté a nuestra promesa de ir a buscarte al estanque, era algo que estaba grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Sin embargo me dolió no volver a verte, ni recordar tu hermoso nombre.

-Fate-chan… te amo, perdóname por todo.

-Te perdono sinceramente, ahora tú Nanoha, perdóname a mí por haber tardado tanto en volver.

-Te perdono Fate, de corazón, ahora si estaremos juntas mi amor.

-Siempre Nanoha, como una gran familia.

El reencuentro con mi amada ninfa-demonio blanco de nombre Nanoha, estuvo lleno de emociones y sentimientos, en donde reímos, lloramos y perdonamos, a pesar de todo el padre de Nanoha reconoció sus errores y trató de enmendarlos.

Eran alrededor de la nueve de la mañana y la pequeña Vivio… mi hija se lanzó a la cama buscando despertarnos y lo consiguió.

-Nanoha-mamá buenos días.

-Buenos días mi niña.

 _Que sorpresa…Vivio tiene un ojito con el mismo color de los míos. Con que a eso se refería Nanoha._

-Fate-mamá buenos días.

-Buenos días… mi cielo.

 _Estaba que lloraba de la emoción, ella sabía que yo era su madre y su dulce vocecita me lo había confirmado._

-Siempre le hable de ti Fate-chan, nunca negué quien era su otra madre. Le dije que algún día tú regresarías y volveríamos a ser una gran familia.

-Ya volví Vivio, perdóname por haberme demorado.

-Te extrañé mucho Fate-mamá, no te vuelvas a ir nunca.

-ooo-

¿ **Explicación de la magia natural?**

Muchas cosas inusuales pasaron después; me quedé unos días con Nanoha y mi hija, después le dije a la familia Takamachi que hablaría con mis madres, pues aún tenía dudas que aclarar… Los guardianes del bosque no se dejan ver mucho de día, pero el padre de Nanoha hizo una excepción con nosotras, llevaría a las personas que más amo en el mundo conmigo, a ver a mi familia.

Estaba en eso y llegué a la cabaña-casa de Lindy, habían varias patrullas de policía, en efecto, mis madres estaban realmente preocupadísimas, porque desaparecí hace cuatro días, además que dejé el auto cerca de la salida del bosque, completando todo con una especie de nota suicida.

Menos mal todo se arregló horas después, y al final pude presentarle mi nueva familia a mis madres, mi hermana y Hayate.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero antes yo dije que respondería a todo, si mis madres revelaban la naturaleza de su relación. Y así fue como destape una caja de secretos, me explicaron primero que ellas no eran humanas, eran protectora y guardiana del bosque respectivamente, los títulos con los que nacían, iban desde fantasmas, soldados, guardianes y protectores. Todos identificados con un lunar.

Quedando algo así:

 **Fantasmas,** son aquellos que se disfrazan, es decir, cambian su forma para asustar aquellos humanos que dañen el bosque. Tienen un lunar en forma de hoja de 2x1 cm, en su pecho, un poco más arriba donde se encuentra el corazón.

 **Soldados,** ellos cambian su forma conforme lo ameritara la situación, puede ser en animales o pequeños niños, a veces para ayudar a los humanos cuando utilizan el bosque o la selva como escenario de guerra y otras para proteger a los animales de cazadores furtivos. Tienen un lunar en forma de ave de 3x5 cm en la parte anterior de su antebrazo derecho.

 **Guardianes,** ellos se dividen los escenarios de los cuales estarían pendientes, ya sean lagos, estanques, ríos, hectáreas, arboles, ellos mantienen en orden el lugar que les corresponde, avisando a su vez la presencia de humanos. Poseen un lunar en forma de estrella de 2x1 cm en la parte lateral de su cuello.

 **Protectores Supremos,** estos se dividen en Animales (PSA), Flora (PSF) y Desastres (PSD). Los PSA se encargan de mantener un regulado número de animales, no dejando llegar a la extinción, ni tampoco a la sobrepoblación, curan a los animales. Los PSF protegen y siembran plantas en partes del bosque donde hubo daño por parte de los humanos, recuperando los sectores que quedaron en mal estado. Los PSD, vigilan los casos de incendios, deslizamientos o inundaciones que se pudieran presentar, ayudando a evacuar animales y curándolos efectivamente de heridas aún mayores. Todos tienen un lunar en forma de rayo en su hombro derecho de 2x2 cm.

Es por eso que Hayate me molestaba, cuando iba a bañarme en su piscina, diciéndome que era una especie de Harry Potter chino y cuando dormía me dibujaba una letras quedando AC~DC. No me enojaba, como enojarse con tan buena banda.

Me explicaron que las mujeres Protectoras Supremas, nacen a partir del cruce o la unión de una guardiana y una Protectora Suprema, sin importar la clasificación. Las Protectoras Supremas no son aptas para quedar embarazadas, por el nivel de magia que requieren sus oficios, a cambio de eso, ellas nacen siempre con una atracción hacia su mismo sexo y con un número específico de semillas que dan vida, si se unen únicamente con una guardiana.

Ese era el caso de mi familia, Precia era Guardiana y Lindy Protectora Suprema, por ende Alicia y yo nacimos Protectoras Supremas. Pero no sabemos en qué clasificación. Ya que eso se asigna aleatoriamente.

En el caso de Nanoha, sus padres ambos son Guardianes, resultado final, toda la familia Takamachi es guardián.

Caso curioso cuando pregunté qué pasaba si un hombre Protector Supremo se unía con una guardiana, el resultado es un guardián o un soldado, ya que la unión carnal de este tipo volvía impura la magia.

Por eso a pesar que todo se veía como una comunidad ordenada en busca de un bien común, no faltaban los problemas entre las mujeres P.S y los hombres P.S. Ya que los hombres se sentían inferiores al no poder procrear un " _sangre pura_ ". Sin embargo habían muy pocas mujeres Protectoras Supremas, por el simple hecho que algunas guardianas eran amenazadas por los hombres y otras no sentían atracción hacia su mismo sexo.

He ahí que el árbol sabio, crea otra clasificación entre los guardianes " **Guardianes de justicia** " encargados de resolver problemas entre todos los que cuidan el bosque y dar soluciones que beneficien a ambas partes, se identifican con un lunar en forma de balanza de 2x3 cm en la muñeca.

La mayoría de mujeres guardianas de justicia, no se dejaban amedrentar por las amenazas de los hombres Protectores Supremos, consiguiendo un aumento equitativo de mujeres Protectoras Supremas en los últimos doce años. Cuando Vivio cumpliera diez años despertaría su magia y seria entrenada según su clasificación de Protectora Suprema.

Hayate, estaba maravillada escuchando esto y preguntaba alegremente si una mujer humana y una protectora suprema podrían tener hijos, la respuesta fue negativa ya que la magia del bosque solo le pertenece a sus habitantes que lo protegen.

Al igual Hayate no se iba a rendir hasta que Alicia sembrara con amor la semilla en ella… mapache pervertido.

Después de explicado esto, al fin mis madres dirían la verdad, de cómo se conocieron hasta cómo fue que Precia nos alejó de Lindy.

Si no fuera por la interrupción de Hayate diciendo que pondría a prueba la magia de Alicia en ese mismo instante; por suerte mi hermana también le interesaba este tema, estaba más seria que yo, a veces hasta me sorprende.

Próximo Capitulo: **Revelaciones**

 **N/A:** Buenos días, tardes o noches xD. Nueva actualización, básicamente se explica como es la sociedad en los bosques y como nació Vivio. Era necesario para entender lo conceptos de los lunares y esas cosas, espero no haya sido tan confuso. La vida tan cliché de Fate da un cambio de gigante o ¿Sigue siendo igual de cliché?

Proximo cap se empieza a develar el pasado de Lindy y Precia... Nos vemos hasta entonces. Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y por leer esta rara historia xD.

K.S


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

 **Revelaciones parte I**

 **Mi** ** _madre_** **Lindy comenzó a relatar su versión.**

-Yo soy Protectora Suprema de Desastres, además de colaborar de forma eficiente cuando haya uno, también los ayudo a prevenir, siempre se está en "acción"

Si no hay nada en que ayudar en este bosque nos hacen viajar a la parte sur y norte, porque allí hay más presencia de humanos y por ende un mayor número de desastres.

Conocí a Precia en uno de esos bosque, creo recordar que fue el que está ubicado en el norte, se le conoce como jardín del tiempo, hubo un incendio y como nuestro bosque estaba tranquilo, fue requerida nuestra presencia.

Recuerdo haber ayudado un sinfín de especies de animales y guardianes, hasta que quedé atrapada en un círculo de fuego, no podía saltar, los arboles estaban en llamas, el humo ya no me dejaba respirar y cuando sentía que iba a morir, ella llegó acompañada de… humanos.

Estos humanos traían una especie de máquina que hacia bastante ruido y con unas enormes serpientes lanzaban agua y una especie de humo blanco frio.

-Se llaman bomberos… Mamá. Dijo Alicia divertida.

-Lo que sea… En fin… Precia se acercó a mí, me ayudó, me curó, me salvó.

La mayoría de protectores supremos nos quedamos una semana allí, previniendo un nuevo incendio, sanando animales y recuperando hectáreas perdidas.

Esa semana bastó para conocer aún más a Precia, bastó para querer protegerla, bastó para enamorarme perdidamente de ella.

Así fue como en una noche nos escapamos y volvimos a mi bosque. El asura. Allí cerca de un estanque jugamos, ella corría con su vestido dorado yo la seguía. Precia se quedó a vivir conmigo y ese era nuestro lugar de juego todas las noches. Corre. Búscame. Atrápame y hazme tuya.

-Mamá eso se oyó muy cursi.

-Cállate Fate-chan, es casi igual a como nos conocimos. Dijo Nanoha.

-Vale continuo. Ella deseo fervientemente ser madre y yo por supuesto no me negué, podía hacerlo y era feliz con la idea.

Esa noche ella fue la única que dijo como quería al bebé, que fuera niña, rubia y ojos color rubí. No entendía, yo quería que al menos tuviera sus ojos o mi color de cabello, lo deje pasar.

No me di cuenta que la semilla que salió de mi mano fue doble, estaban unidas, se la di a Precia para que pensara en las características y completara nuestra creación, y así fue, empezó a brillar nuevamente la semilla y terminé con lo demás.

-Lindy-san cuéntanos como lo hizo a detalle.

-¡Hayate!, deja continuar a mi madre, esto es importante. Dijo Alicia.

-Mapache pervertido. Dije yo.

-¡Buu! Necesitaba nuevas referencias…Aburridas.

Bueno como iba diciendo, Precia había quedado embarazada, pero había algo que no me gustaba de ella, puedo decir desde que la conocí, pero no me atreví a refutarle nada, pues como saben estaba enamoradísima, pero no me agradaba el hecho que estuviera con humanos.

Y fue hasta cuando nacieron, que exploté, le dije que no me gustaba que se juntara con los humanos o que se acercara a esos poblados y menos ahora que habíamos tenido gemelas.

Creo que eso le afecto tanto que se fue una noche, con mis dos pequeñas, quedé destrozada, sin su amor y sin mis bebitas.

Tiempo después supe que no se había ido por mis palabras, sino porque me utilizó, ella tenía una relación en el mundo humano con un hombre llamado Leonardo Testarossa, rubio, blanco, ojos color rubí, y prácticamente el hombre nació estéril.

Precia no quería separarse de él, tenían peleas fuertes por el simple hecho de no poder tener un heredero, pero ella no se rindió, hizo todo lo posible para quedar embarazada de Leonardo, hasta que encontró el juguete perfecto… a mí.

-Madre…

-Lindy…

Mi ahora biológica madre Lindy se había levantado de su silla, sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible de su pasado, un pasado que le obligue a recordar. Mira lo que causa tu egoísmo. Bien hecho Fate. Me recriminaba.

Lindy se fue a su cuarto y yo me llevé a Nanoha y a Vivio de regreso a la aldea, Alicia y Hayate miraban con desaprobación a Precia y esta solo veía fijamente el suelo como la solución a sus problemas, el día fue algo emocionalmente agotador para todos.

Me quedé a pasar la noche en la aldea, Nanoha se veía preocupada por mí, al igual que mi pequeña hija, pero algo si tenía claro, es que yo nunca les iba a fallar. No le iba hacer tal daño a mi familia.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Nanoha y Vivio dormían junto a mí, tenía que saber que más había pasado, me salí lentamente de la cama y me dirigí a mi casa. Talvez mi egoísmo dañe a mi familia, pero no quería vivir más años en la mentira, veinte años ya fueron suficientes, verdad Precia Testarossa…

Esto parece una novela mexicana, con mucho drama, por eso nos remitimos a la frase preferida de Fate.

-Sí, lo sé, mi vida es un cliché.

Miles de pensamientos agolpaban mi cabeza mientras me dirigía a casa, la verdad es que nunca creí que Leonardo Testarossa hubiese sido mi padre, aunque con él no nos faltó nada, nunca lo vi como un padre. Él se esforzaba por conseguir una sonrisa mía, pero a pesar de todo tampoco lo logró.

Luego cuando yo tenía nueve él se enlisto en el ejército, no supe lo que pasó, lo di por muerto, pero sentí que esa persona nunca debió ser parte de mi vida y que no estuviera presente a mi alrededor me lo confirmaba.

Mi madre ni se inmutó, simplemente tomó la bandera que le entregaba aquel joven en la puerta de la casa, se despidió muy cortésmente y cerró la puerta, a su vez cerró el capítulo que nunca se debió haber sido escrito, el capítulo de nuestra vida que nunca debimos protagonizar.

Recuerdo que a pesar de que Leonardo actuara de forma educada y amable cuando Alicia y yo estábamos presentes, varias veces lo vi a escondidas, acosando a mi madre, insultándola y en los peores casos golpeándola, Alicia, mi hermana, se refugiaba en mis brazos, asustada y yo tenía que ser fuerte por ambas.

Se supone que todo eso debí olvidarlo gracias a mi amnesia y también por el simple hecho que me negaba volver al pasado, pero ahora todo se agolpa en mi mente, como si estuviera recordando una película de terror.

Todo hubiese sido muy, pero muy diferente con Lindy, tal vez con memorias más bonitas, que si valieran la pena recordar. Esa es mi conclusión.

Llego a la casa, la habitación de Lindy es la única que esta iluminada, alcanzo a divisar tres sombras que se mueven.

Ingreso a la sala y lo primero que veo es que Precia aún sigue ahí, sentada, como la dejamos horas atrás, observando fijamente el piso.

Arriba se escuchan voces, reclamos. A pesar de todo no puedo odiar a mi madre, ella ha sido aún más fuerte que todas nosotras, veo en su mirada perdida y ausente, debió soportar una carga, un dolor incluso más agonizante, del que yo estoy sufriendo ahora.

Me acerco y tomo sus manos entre las mías. Están frías.

-Madre… sé que ahora es muy difícil hablar sobre esto… pero yo necesito saber la verdad… creo que por lo menos merezco saber… por todos estos años de silencio.

-….

-Precia… tú no eres la única que sufre… todos… mi familia, la aldea, incluso Hayate le duele esta situación… por favor.

-….

-Está bien. Si no quieres hablar por lo que pueda pensar, tranquila me iré lejos de ti, no sabrás de mi pero yo…

-¡No! Fate… hija no te vayas… no me dejes. Si tú lo haces todos los demás lo harán, no me dejes, no me dejes… por favor… Lindy regresa…

Mi mamá está muy alterada, está casi en shock, voy a subir para saber que están haciendo las demás, la dejaré en paz por ahora. Me levanto y suelto suavemente las manos de Precia, fue como si le hubiesen quitado su más valorada posesión, porque se abalanzo inmediatamente a mí.

-No te vayas Fate, te contaré! Te contare todo… pero no me dejes!

Ahora la que estaba en shock era yo, mi madre siempre fue amable, dulce, estricta cuando era necesario, pero nunca la vi tan débil y tan frágil, como en estos momentos. Nunca la vi llorando y menos cuando Leonardo la lastimaba. Ahora ella suplicaba como si le estuvieran quitando la vida.

Cuando Precia alzó la voz, hizo llamar la atención de las personas que estaban arriba, Lindy, Hayate y Alicia, bajaron rápidamente. Las miré y les dije que mamá iba hablar.

 **N/A:** Hola! Aquí una vez haciendo una nueva entrega de esta loca historia, ya supimos la versión de Lindy, ¿Que nos contará Precia? Espero publicarlo pronto, para que se diviertan con este raro relato xD Gracias por su apoyo!

K.S


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

 **Revelaciones parte II**

 **Mi madre Precia comenzó a relatar su versión.**

-Yo… era guardiana del lago Al-Hazard, ubicado en el bosque jardín del tiempo. No podía hacer mucho ya que este sitio se volvió turístico, un magnifico lugar que tomaron los humanos, fue mi primer encuentro con ellos, sin embargo cuando todos se iban, ya de noche trataba de organizarlo y cuidarlo lo mejor posible.

Hasta que no pudimos hacer nada contra los humanos, ellos secaron el lago y empezaron a construir carreteras y casas. Hubo muchos manifestantes en contra de estas construcciones, entre ellos Leonardo.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy… no te desveles mucho Fate. Dijo Lindy.

-Espera madre… no sería justo… Precia escuchó tu versión, ahora te toca a ti.

-Fate… está bien, pero lo que escuche aquí no hará cambiar mi decisión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué decisión?

-… Me voy Fate… lo intenté, de verdad que intenté ser feliz, comenzar de nuevo, pero no pude, lo siento…

Precia lloraba. Alicia y Hayate me decían algo con la mirada. Sin embargo la historia de Precia puede que no sea un motivo de separación, sino de fortalecimiento.

-Mamá continúa…

-Está bien… yo me uní a los manifestantes, estuve entre ellos, vi cómo se movían y como no se rendían ante la adversidad. El líder era Leonardo. Gracias a él y todos los demás manifestantes salvamos gran parte del bosque.

Siempre supe que, lo que sentía por él, era admiración, pues no creí que humanos ayudarían al bosque. Fue mi amigo, hasta que un día me pidió ser algo más, nada me lo prohibía, lo único que no podía decir era de nuestra existencia.

Me oculté siendo humana, él me contó que quería una familia, pero que desde pequeño le diagnosticaron que era estéril y para rematar tenía problemas de disfunción. Mi sueño también era ser madre, pero sentía que no era lo correcto. No con él.

Busque plantas, savia, frutos que pudieran revertir el destino de Leonardo, para ese entonces ya lo había ilusionado, yo solo sentía admiración y un gran aprecio por él y así se quedó. Iba volver a mi hogar, el bosque, pero primero haría algo por él, en agradecimiento por salvar nuestro hogar.

No hallé nada, hasta que me contaron de las Protectoras Supremas, por desgracia todas las de ese lado del bosque tenían pareja, hasta que ocurrió el incendio y vinieron varias de distintos lugares.

Avisé a Leonardo del incendio y el contactó con sus amigos los bomberos, gracias a su ayuda pude encontrar a Lindy aquel día.

-Ahora si me voy… hasta más tarde chicas. Repitió Lindy

-Má… ya falta poco, por favor quédate.

-No Fate. Ya escuché lo suficiente, mañana tengo un viaje largo.

-Déjala Fate, hija, no importa. Dijo Precia a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Le dije a Leonardo la forma de tener hijos, obviando la parte de acostarme con alguien más, además le conté que iba a demorar un poco en "buscar la planta" para solucionar sus problemas, a él no le importó el tiempo y dijo que me esperaría, no cumplí con la única regla "no decir sobre la existencia de los protectores del bosque"

Sin embargo no pensé que fuera posible enamorarme en pocos días de una Protectora Suprema del Bosque; mi objetivo que era quedar embarazada quedó atrás cuando me reflejé en los hermosos ojos azules de Lindy.

Me enamoré, fueron los mejores días de mi vida, me sentía en el cielo, Lindy lo fue todo para mí y lo seguirá siendo, hasta que la oportunidad de tener una familia con ella se presentó, mi primera vez sería con ella, quería un bebe con sus hermosos ojos azules, pero como si una cubeta de agua fría me hubiese caído, me hizo recordar el favor que le debía a Leonardo.

Lo describí a él, cada palabra me ponía más triste, no deje a elegir a Lindy, y fue una sorpresa mayor más tarde cuando me enteré que iban a ser gemelas.

¿Que como lo supe?, esa noche cuando Lindy y yo concebimos a Fate y Alicia, me escapé a casa de Leonardo, le di a beber una planta que lo puso a dormir toda la noche, ni loca iba a dejar que me tocara, aun tenia marcadas a fuego las caricias de Lindy, mi primera vez.

Un tiempo después el pidió que me hiciera una ecografía y ese fue el resultado, gemelas, estaba tan contento que me negaba a bajarle su orgullo, que te digan que no puedes tener hijos y que no se te para ni con magia, para después dejar "embarazada a tu novia" con gemelos. Ese hombre estaba feliz.

Ahí empezó mi odisea, de día estaba con Lindy de noche me escapaba de sus cómodos brazos, para fingir que llegaba del trabajo a una casa humana en la cual no quería estar.

Cada vez me iba más seguido al mundo humano, a Lindy no le gustó, pero que más podía hacer; yo le decía a Leonardo que trabajaba, pero él se preocupaba por mí las veces que llegaba tarde y pues mi panza ya era notoria.

En esas discusiones con Lindy, surgieron las contracciones y nacieron Fate y Alicia.

-Tampoco Lindy escogió nuestros nombres. Dijo Alicia.

-No, tampoco lo hizo, esa noche me escapé, no podía verle la cara a Lindy, seguramente decepcionada, pensando que la utilicé, pero no, ella siempre será la única en mi corazón.

-Tú y Leonardo peleaban ¿por?. Preguntó Alicia.

-… Porque nunca me acostaba con él, yo dormía en una cama separada, no dejé que me tocara, siempre en mi mente estaba Lindy. La única dueña de mi ser.

 _Ahí estaba, la verdad más oculta, había sido descubierta, ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Lindy bajó con unas maletas. Se iba a ir._

-Por favor Lindy… amor no lo hagas… te amo… te amo… no me dejes… perdóname por favor.

-Sabes Precia, no puedo negar que te amé con locura y pasión, prometí protegerte, pero eso fue en el pasado.

-Lindy…

-Créeme que lo intenté, amarte nuevamente, intenté olvidarte, me dolía tu traición… yo… escuché la parte final de tu confesión.

Todo estábamos expectantes, ese momento era de ellas, nadie podía interrumpir, es por eso que tenía a Hayate amordazada, con una de esas cintas que tienen una pelota. Cortesía de Alicia.

-Yo me siento mal Precia… tu a pesar de todo seguías jurándome fidelidad… pero yo…

-¿Tu qué Lindy?

-Dos años después que huiste, me casé con una guardiana y tuvimos un niño, Chrono Harlaown.

 _Ese fue un giro inesperado, creo que mi vida está dejando de ser un cliché, retomando la conversación, Alicia y yo tenemos un hermano menor._

-Donde está el y… tu esposa.

-Ella murió… hace cinco años y Chrono está ahora viajando, si me voy ahora tal vez lo alcance, además le prometí unas " _vacaciones_ " ya que últimamente habíamos estado trabajando mucho, siempre fue un niño mimado.

Lindy se veía realmente feliz hablando de Chrono, y lo mejor es que ella se vaya. Como dicen el tiempo lo cura todo.

Tuvimos que sedar a Precia, Lindy se fue muy triste y yo tenía que volver con Nanoha, seguro esta en modo demonio por no ver su despertar.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Mi vida dejó de ser un chiste, mí tiempo junto a Nanoha, siempre fue único y especial, mi pequeña hija le daba ese toque de ternura a mi vida. Siempre que podía iba a casa de mamá a darle ánimos.

Alicia y Hayate volvieron a la ciudad a salvar vidas, pues gracias a Nanoha ellas completaron la vacuna.

Yo me quedé en el bosque, aunque terminé mi tesis y me gradué, dejé a un lado mi idea de la escuela de arte, siempre vi al bosque como algo fuera de lugar en mi vida, pero una persona cambio eso. Nanoha, mi ninfa-demonio blanco.

Construí con ayuda de algunos protectores y guardianes una casa para mi Nanoha y mi pequeña hija.

Cada que podíamos, me escapaba con Nanoha al estanque, a hacer el amor, a volverla mía una y otra vez y dejar que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que ella deseara. Siempre con pasión, con un deseo interminable, con entrega total y por supuesto con mucho amor.

Según el árbol sabio, soy Protectora Suprema de Desastres, igual que mi madre Lindy y Alicia, el entrenamiento no fue tan exhausto como creía, pues ya manejaba ciertas habilidades, y mi condición física siempre fue buena. Solo era algo torpe con la magia curativa.

Vivio quería una hermanita y cuando le conté a Hayate me respondió: _aun no te da vergüenza dejar embarazada una chica tres años mayor que tú y desaparecer Fate-loli pervertida, ahora quieres dejarla embarazada de nuevo y seguramente la dejaras sola la mayor parte del tiempo porque estarás salvando el día._

A lo que yo con mis nuevos aires de grandeza le respondí: _Hayate, no me digas que te sientes frustrada por que Alicia no te hace madre y no te preocupes por eso, mamá Lindy y mi querido hermano Chrono vendrán a reemplazarme en mi trabajo cuando Nanoha quede embarazada._

Hayate me alegó, después se sintió triste, luego dijo que me apoyaba y finalizó diciendo que ella le iba a poner el nombre a la futura Takamachi-T-Harlaown.

Mi vida cliché desapareció, ya no fingía sonreír, pero mi karma seguía ahí conmigo, la mayoría de guardianas me coqueteaban, me acosaban y me tocaban cuando estaba distraída y Nanoha en modo demonio blanco me culpaba solamente a mí.

Recibiendo abstinencia de amor por semanas; semanas que prefería ir con Vivio mi hija, a otros lugares a prevenir desastres y enseñarle mi trabajo, además que me divertía un montón, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi pequeña. Y ser una gran madre y ejemplo para mi princesa.

En algunas de esas veces me encontraba con Chrono y mi madre. Se veían como una autentica familia y me entraba la nostalgia, de saber qué hubiera pasado si Precia y Lindy hubiesen estado juntas desde el inicio. Chrono leía mis pensamientos y me respondía con un: _imagínate que tu gran hermano no estuviera para defenderte de la bromas de Alicia._

Al volver de mis semanas de abstinencia, grande era mi sorpresa al encontrar la mayoría de guardianas muy asustadas disculpándose conmigo y con todo el apellido Takamachi-T-Harlaown

Yo sabía que Nanoha nos extrañaba bastante cuando no estábamos cerca, así que al regresar de mis semanas de castigo, le daba un montón de besos a Vivio, me regañaba a mí por llevármela a escondidas y finalmente me arrastraba al estanque, para de una buena vez levantar el castigo, claro que siempre, en esas ocasiones ella era la que iba arriba.

Finalmente Nanoha quedó embarazada, Vivio estaba feliz, al fin seria la hermana mayor que protege y enseña todo a la menor. Mi madre Lindy y Chrono volvieron. El reencuentro con Precia fue inevitable y creo que están en la reconciliación.

Hayate y Alicia llegaron a unas cuantas semanas antes del parto, se burlaban de mí porque aún seguía con vida, pues los antojos de Nanoha y los cambios de humor de los primeros días en que se notaba muy poco su pancita, eran de muerte.

El mapache pervertido insistía en un nombre súper raro para la futura bebe y otras veces insistía que se la dejáramos en adopción. Tonta Hayate.

Esa noche se preparó una cena y Chrono anunció que también iba a ser padre de gemelos, su novia Amy y él estaban felices con la noticia al igual que todos nosotros, la familia iba en aumento.

Tal vez las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, sorpresas positivas o negativas se presentan constantemente en nuestra efímera vida, sin embargo todo esto nos pasa con un propósito, que para bien o para mal nos enseña algo, "seguir creciendo de manera exitosa, prosperar cada día más y no rendirse ante la adversidad" palabras cliché que quizá hagan la diferencia.

Soy Fate T. Harlaown profesional en artes plásticas, Protectora Suprema de Desastres, madre de dos hermosas hijas y estoy casada con Nanoha Takamachi, mi ninfa demonio blanco, puedo decir que mi vida ya no es un cliché, pero a veces estas situaciones nos pueden dejar grandes sorpresas (?)

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** A que no esperaban que ya era el fin xD Pues así es, señoritas, señores, Gracias por acompañarme a leer esta loca historia. Me divertí escribiendo, espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado también. Estaré de nueva cuenta con otra historia de esta pareja, pero en un genero distinto. Estoy practicando a ver que género literario se me facilita más, sus mensajes y apoyo me ayudan en gran magnitud. Gracias por leer!

K.S


End file.
